


Strawberry Thief

by Ara_Dra



Category: Morning Musume
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Dra/pseuds/Ara_Dra
Summary: After rehearsals, Ayumi and Sato go to eat strawberries.But, every day, there is no more strawberries left.Who is eating the strawberries?





	Strawberry Thief

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! MY FIRST ONE SHOT!  
> Sigh. I heard that Kudo's is graduating... :(  
> I might make a songfic soon about Kudo. (Soon!)  
> Gonna be working on this time to time.

Ayumi and Sato was running though the halls racing each other. Ayumi eventually caught up, but after that those two were out of breath. They rested their heads on the table, and they both eyed the basket. Ayumi sat up and reached for a strawberry. She didn't feel anything. "Ayumin? What's wrong?" Sato asked. "There's no strawberries..." Ayumi was surprised. Sato heard voices and walking. Then she had a idea. She tugged on Ayumi's arm to get her attention. Ayumi turned her head. "What?" Ayumi asked. "We should ask the others about the strawberries!" Sato said, smiling. Ayumi was silent for a minute. Then she nodded. Kudo came running down the hall, running away (or something) from Haruna and Sayashi. Ayumi felt the wind from Kudo's running and sighed. "Alrighty Sato, let's go." Ayumi pointed to the door where Kudo ran out of. Sato stood up and followed Ayumi. Ayumi and Sato rushed through the halls again to eat some strawberries (hopefully). Sato got there first and looked the basket. Gone. Ayumi peered over the basket too. "Were we too late?" Sato asked with pleading eyes. "Sato, we need to find out who's eating the strawberries. Someone is obviously not letting us eat the strawberries." Ayumi said. Sato nodded. Someone was walking through the hall. "Well, I guess this is our first victim."

"HARUNA!!" Ayumi ran and yelled. Haruka saw Ayumi and just stood there. After a few seconds Ayumi just walked, then took Haruna's hand. "What are you- AHHG!!!" Haruka tried to pry her hand off of Ayumi's, but they were going a little to fast, so it was no use. Ayumi opened a door and let Haruna in. To be dramatic, Sato turned all of the lights off in that room. Then suddenly, and light turned on. Sato turned around in her chair dramatically. "Take a seat." Sato said with a deep voice. Haruna slowy took a seat. Ayumi locked the door silently. "Um, might I ask what's the heck is going on?" Haruna asked. "No." Sato said while standing up and walking around Haruna's chair. "How long are you going to keep this voice for?" Haruna giggled. "SHUT IT!! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP YOU GUILTY-NESS UP?!" Sato asked, a little annoyed. Ayumi tapped on Sato's shoulder. "Um, guilty-ness is not a word..." Ayumi said. "It isn't? Huh." Sato said, back to her regular voice. "Well anyways, Haruna, what do you eat after rehearsals?" Sato asked, back to her deep voice. "Umm, mentaiko, maybe some apple slices, and maybe a pork bun." Haruna answered. "Do you eat strawberries? Or even like them?!" Sato yelled. "Umm..." Haruna said, startled. "Hold on a second. Sato, stop everything. How about we interview ALL of the members?" Ayumi asked. Sato was silent as she thinked about it. "Get. Them. All." Sato said, showing a devilish smile. Ayumi unlocked the door, and walked away.

"JUST GET IN!!" Ayumi yelled, pushing Kudo. "NOT UNLESS YOU STOP FREAKING PUSHING ME!!" Kudo yelled back. Ayumi stood back, then Kudo fell down. Ayumi covered her mouth and turned away. Kudo brushed herself off and looked and Ayumi. "Who are you laughing at?" Kudo asked. Ayumi giggled more. "I WILL KILL YOU AYUMI!!!" Kudo said suddenly. "OH, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!" Ayumi yelled back. Sato grabbed the two by the neck and dragged them in. "Ow. That hurts Sato." Kudo said sarcastically. Ayumi sat up and locked the door. Sato's hands were now in her pockets, and then Sato sat down. "Take a seat." Sato said. "Maachan? What's going on?" Kudo asked, grabbing a seat. Mizuki leaned close to Kudo's ear. "Ayumin and Maachan are overreacting over something." Mizuki giggled. "Alright. There's something going on, and it's a bad crime." Sato said while standing up in her chair. "Who's been eating all of the strawberries?!" Sato yelled really loud. Everyone turned to each other for answers, but no one said anything. "Alrighty. You guys can go." Sato turned her head away. Everyone slowy sat up and walked out of the door. "That was really quick..." Kudo said. Ayumi turned to Sato. "I have a plan. Wait till tommorow."

 Ayumi and Sato looked over at the corner where the strawberries were. Sato's plan was to tackle the person who was eating the strawberries. "Here we go..." Sato said. Someone was running through the halls, and going to the basket of strawberries. She placed her hand in the basket, and ate a strawberry. "GO!!!!" Sato yelled. Ayumi ran as fast as she could and tackled the girl. The girl shrieked in surprise. Ayumi sat up and gave a hand sign to Sato. Sato ran to the girl. "ALRIGHTY!! YOU- Wait..." Sato paused. Ayumi turned to the girl. It was the ace. "Sayashi. It was you..." Ayumi said, showing a angry face. "Ayumi! What was that for?!" Sayashi yelled. Ayumi growled. "Riho, why did you eat all of he strawberries?!" Sato complained. "I like strawberries!! Did you want some?" Sayashi said. "Yes!" Sato smiled. "Well then, you should've told me! Nobody was eating them, so I decided to eat them!" Sayashi got up. "Ohhhh..." Ayumi and Sato turned to each other. Then Sato turned to Sayashi. "Riho, please can you save some strawberries for us?" Sato asked. Sayashi was silent, then she smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll see what I can do." Sayashi then finished her strawberry.

The next day, Sato and Ayumi ran through the halls and approached the basket of strawberries. There were six strawberries left, three for Ayumin, and three for Maachan. They both Smiled

 


End file.
